Making Out of trouble
by UrKid
Summary: There's a rumor flying around both Stan and Kyle intend to stop. But how can they manage that if they can't even find each other? // Style plus other pairings
1. Wendy, Clyde, Token and Bebe

Because I figured, if I want to do a South Park fic, it really can't be anything serious x) ... Let's see how long I can keep that word... But anyway! I already have this finished and, once I get it all out, it will be the longest fic that I've f! Woohoo! It doesn't win by too far though x) Still! It is. And, it will contain a few other evident pairings aside from Style, but also manymany subtle hints of other pairings. Just read it and then gasp. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

* * *

Kyle had not expected him to be called at 8 am on Saturday. And to add, he had expected less for it to be Wendy. Who's awake at eight on a weekend anyway? Apparently she was. Kyle was, to put lightly, tired when he got to the phone and though it might have been the reason why he heard no "hi" or "good morning" from the other side of the handset, he suspected there never was such thing. So the very first thing he heard was an inquiry of if he and Stan had made something. Needless to say, he had lost the thread of the conversation already.

"What?"

To Wendy, the question was probably more obscure than an actual word, but she got the tone of it. Kyle heard her sigh and could really imagine her shaking her head along with it in disappointment of his intellect.

"I said, did you make out?"

Huh? Out of what? Kyle tried hard to remember yesterday through his sleepiness. Had Kenny got busted in trying to steal something again? He remembered that happening at some point in the week.

"Yeah?"

There was a short pause and Kyle assured himself he had given the right answer.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to… so willingly admit it."

Okay, that settled it. And at that Kyle felt irritated. Was she trying to patronize him? At eight o'clock in the morning? Well he was not moved. Kenny could shoplift from his heart's desire for all he cared as long as he wasn't making a career out of it.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. It's no secret, you know?" he thought about that for a moment, "As long as nobody tells the adults about it, for practical reasons."

He heard a barely audibly "oh" and then they returned to the silence. Kyle was actually quite proud of how he was able to get Wendy speechless so easily.

"Well… I'm glad for you guys. And… I hope you know that you have a totally awesome boyfriend."

Huh? What boyfriend?

"Kenny?"

He could sense that if Wendy had been in the same room with him, she would have smacked him upside-down the head.

"No, you idiot! Stan!"

This time it was Kyle's turn to oh. He scratched his head and contemplated on what she was saying. He saw chicks call each other "girlfriends" all the time on TV, perhaps this was some sort of adaption.

"Yeah… he's the best."

He wondered if she had any actual matter to talk about, or was she just calling to tell him he had a great friend. Well that was a waste, he knew that already.

"You know, I always thought it was my fault we broke up", wasn't she the one who broke up with him? "So I'm actually quite relieved to know it wasn't."

Kyle really didn't want to discuss this with her, but his polite side got the better of him. His next words came out however as bored and annoyed as possible. Maybe she'd get the hint anyway.

"What do you mean?"

She obviously didn't get it and carried on.

"Well… I think, deep inside of me, I always knew he was like that."

Like what? A shoplifter like Kenny? Didn't she just say he was awesome? Kyle groaned soundlessly. Girls were sometimes so hard to follow.

"Do you have some problem with how he's like?"

Wendy hurriedly denied this. Kyle just wished he could get to sleep again, since this clearly wasn't going anywhere.

"Anyway, that's all I called to say. I honestly do hope that you stay together for like, ever, really. I'm not bitter or anything, that's not why I called. I just wanted to say… congratulations. That's all."

Kyle nodded his head at all this, trying to keep up with her. He could already see his bed, all comfy and warm, waiting for him to return.

"Alright… Thanks. Bye then, I guess?"

She was some odd girl to say the least. Had she just called him, totally out of random, to congratulate him on Stan and his friendship? Silly girl, silly girl.

"Yeah, bye."

Kyle had almost put the receiver down before he managed to hear her final last words.

"Oh, and I heard he used tongue with you. You go Kyle, he never kissed me with such passion!"

The drowsy boy only nodded again, mumbled her something along the lines of "yeahyeah, thanks,seeyouaround" and hung up the phone. Only right after doing so, he realized.

"What the hell just happened?!"

-

When Stan had opened the front door to his house, he had waited for Kyle to be on the other side of it. Or Kenny. Or even Cartman with some ridiculous plot to make money. But Clyde was a surprise. Clyde on his doorsteps meant that either he wanted something from Stan or one of Stan's friends was in trouble. Which were kind of like the same thing. Clyde just said something alike to a salute and strolled in without even requiring an invitation. Stan blinked and figured out as much as to close the door, all the while Clyde was evidently evaluating the apartment.

"Clyde, what do you want?"

Clyde seemed to very tempt at dropping and breaking a very expensive looking vase he had picked up from the sideboard next to the couch. Stan snatched the poor vase from his hands before he could carry this out.

"I'm here to talk about bees and… bees."

Stan stared at him, unfazed.

"… What the fuck are you talking about? What bees?"

Clyde rolled his eyes very much visibly and then placed his gaze somewhere in the right. Stan waited patiently, crossing his arms.

"Well… When a man loves a woman, they express their love by…"

Stan's eyes widened and it was beyond him why Clyde had decided that that was what he needed to explain.

"I know how it goes! But it's "birds and bees", you idiot! "And the flowers and the trees"! You know, the other parts are quite prominent. How am I supposed to realize what you're talking about when all you say is "bees"?

Clyde didn't take in the insult, in fact, he seemed quite pleased.

"That's the whole point! Sometimes, there really is no flower part!"

They quietly eyed at each other for a moment. Sometimes, Stan just couldn't come up with a reason why people always confided him with things such as this, things that made absolutely no sense at all.

"Clyde… What are you trying to say here?"

And then the boy looked very much troubled again. He sighed and suddenly walked off further into the room. Stan had no other option but to follow. Clyde sat on the couch so casually it was odd.

"Bees and bees. You know, in the metaphor, the flower refers to a girl and the bee to a boy. So when we only have bees..?"

Stan shook his head. The conversation was getting absolutely ridiculous. He pitied Clyde if the only stories he heard as a kid were "bees and bees".

"So you're talking about two boys getting it on?" Clyde cheered his agreement, "Clyde… are you coming out to me?"

Clyde smacked his head onto his hand, holding it down as if he was ashamed, and groaned. Stan made a guess that it meant no.

"No, no… Stan, I'm talking about you!"

What, Clyde wanted _him to_ come out now? No wonder nobody hang out with him, except for the people that were totally flamboyant anyway. Like Token. Although Token didn't admit to this.

"I am not gay! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

At first, Clyde looked surprised. But this was soon replaced with a face that at the same time displayed both skepticism and hurt.

"Well, it surely isn't just experimenting, since you and Kyle have been going on at it for such a long time now. Yes, I do think it's acceptable the first time but after that…"

Stan was currently once again not following at all what the other was saying. He interrupted what could have been a long speech.

"What has Kyle got to do with this?"

Clyde stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Kyle..? Like, your boyfriend or whatever?"

The first thought Stan had, was what a complete girl Clyde sounded. The next one was much more essential.

"What the fuck?! … Have you been speaking to Cartman?"

The boy on the sofa slowly, but surely shook his head. This didn't erase any of Stan's doubts however. It just meant that Clyde wasn't the original victim. He just needed to find that victim and…

"Dude, everyone knows about it."

Ah, shit. Stan wanted to go upstairs and jump out of the window. That just made things a thousand times tougher. _Everyone_ knew, how great is that? That meant only one thing for him though. He had to swap into plan B: Find Kyle. Kyle will know what to do. And if he didn't, then at least he had someone with whom to panic with. Together, they would get the rumor fixed eventually. He nodded to himself, calmly, or so he thought. But after he had run out the door and the first couple of blocks he figured out he might have not been as calm and cool as he had thought. For, a couple of blocks away, he remembered he had forgotten Clyde, sitting on the couch. Oh well, too late to turn back now.

-

His eyes widened and he pulled the receiver back to his ear, as if there was a possibility Wendy was still there. The death wail that followed was enough woke up everyone in his neighborhood. Seconds later, he tried to call the girl back, but the number remained busy after trying numerous times. He then dialed Stan's cell phone number, but with no luck either. Figuring out he might have a problem, Kyle did what he thought every teenager did to solve their problems: he fell asleep on the couch a phone in his hand. He woke up four hours later like he woke up to every morning. About a half an hour later, he was set and ready to go find Stan, shook him a little bit and fret about why this was happening. Then Stan would find a way to clear everything out. Together.

He nodded to himself and rushed out. Kyle then realized he didn't know where Stan was. He returned back in and got the hold of the phone again. He rang his friend's home number this time in order to distribute his calls or whatever. Stan's mom answered the phone and told him that his son was in the living room with Clyde Donovan. Kyle didn't know why Stan was hanging out with him all of the sudden, but that wasn't as important as to think about at the moment. He run back on the streets, since the house he aimed for was close enough for him to go there by foot. As he run, he completely failed to notice Stan flee past him on the other side of the road. He also failed to notice Token coming from the other direction and walking the steps to Stan's door, reaching the door at the same time as Kyle.

"Hi, Kyle."

Kyle startled and the one to ring the bell ended up being Token. Kyle spared him a quick glance before both turned their eyes on the door.

"Hi… What are you doing here?"

He gave himself a mental slap for sounding too suspicious. It had been meant to sound more like a friendly chatter. The tone of his voice probably made Token answer as quickly as he did.

"Oh, I'm here to see Clyde! … Yeah, he said he'd be here…" Oh right, Kyle had all forgotten about Clyde, "… Clyde came to talk about you know what. Yeah, he knows."

Kyle grunted. They heard a yell from the inside, telling Stan to go open the door.

"He knows what?"

He wished, he prayed that neither Token nor Clyde knew what he thought he knew, because if they didn't, the rumor was not widespread. For a while, Token was quiet.

"How did you make out?"

So that was it then. Wendy knew, Clyde knew and Token knew. Which meant that _everyone_ knew. He shouldn't have expected less though.

"No, we did not make out!" Token tried to object, but Kyle cut him off, "Who told you Stan and I are together? Was it Wendy?"

Though, it didn't really matter if the person who told the boy wasn't the original source of the rumor. But however, Token didn't seem like he was going to answer him. He just stared at him, wide-eyed and Kyle got the feeling something was wrong. But just then, the door opened. Kyle's gaze wandered off to see who was on the other side of it, but he still felt Token's eyes on him. To his surprise, it was neither Stan nor his mother, but Clyde. Clyde smiled happily at them. Before he could greet them, Kyle opened his mouth.

"Where's Stan?"

Clyde looked thoughtful for a second even though Kyle had a feeling it was right on the top of his mind, where Stan was.

"Oh. He went to see you… Which is kind of odd since you're here."

Kyle didn't have the time to respond. Instead, he turned on his heels and ran off. Token's gaze followed him until he was unreachable. He then spoke.

"Dude… did you know they were a couple?"

Clyde grinned and went through a small thought process. He quickly decided that if the circumstances allowed it, the truth was always the best way to go.

"Yeah… That's actually what I came to talk with Stan about. I wasn't sure how…" you would react to it, he planned to say, but rethought, "Stan's mom made waffles! Want to come in and eat?"

Token blinked and stared at him for nearly a whole minute. Then he shrugged and agreed, following his friend inside.

-

Stan guessed that Kyle was probably at his door just now, realizing he was not there. And he would probably know that Stan knew this and would stay there to wait for him to come back. But then again, he knew that Stan knew that Kyle was there searching for him, so Kyle might run here, expecting Stan to be waiting for him. He could have carried on, but it all came down anyway to how far they expected the other to expect. That way, they would most probably end up in different places. So the only thing sensible to do would be to break the circle and go somewhere completely unattached. Stan expected Kyle to realize this too. But where would Kyle go? Stan had his first guess immediately in mind: Stark's pond. Stan took a deep breath, preparing himself as he decided he had to run again to not miss Kyle.

He bumped into Bebe afterwards. It was a rather simple accident. Stan was running and he wasn't quite certain about what Bebe was doing, but she probably wasn't aiming to hit him. Or… who knows really.

"Oh hi Stan! You know, I was actually looking for you!"

Oh great. We all know what that was about. Stan hoped he didn't have to go through another one of bees and bees again.

"No, I didn't know. What did you want?"

Just because he knew what she was going to say, it didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for her. Though from experience, girls were easier on these kinds of things.

"Did Wendy try to talk to you?" Stan shook his head, "As expected. Well anyway, I heard you and Kyle got engaged!"

What the hell? That was definitely new to Stan. He had heard people accuse them of being gay before, but never before engaged.

"… What? Who said that?" Bebe smiled mischievously and winked at him and he guessed she wasn't going to tell him, "Well, may I ask you, do you see me a ring?"

Stan waved his hand before Bebe's face, but the girl just rolled her eyes and pushed Stan's hand away. Stan pouted like a disobeying child and crossed his arms.

"Of course _you_ don't have a ring. _You_ proposed to Kyle, so Kyle has the ring, duh."

He had been pretty sure his dad owned an engagement ring and a wedding ring, separately. But suddenly, he felt unsure. He had to check that later on.

"I'm actually pretty sure Kyle has _no_ ring on any of his fingers."

The blonde eyed him curiously.

"So… you're not engaged?"

Stan could come up with so many reasons why it was thoroughly insane to believe that. He couldn't understand why Bebe didn't see them though. He chose to voice out his reasons.

"First of all, I don't think same-sex marriages are allowed in Colorado. Second, even if Kyle was a girl and I would still be a boy, don't you think we're too young? At all?"

Her face lit up as if Stan had just proposed to _her_ and at that second, Stan decided he would never really understand girls.

"It's just for the sake of romance of course! You're not going to get married by law of course, you're just promising yourselves to each other for life!"

To Stan, that sounded exactly like marriage. He also wondered if the girl thought by saying things, she could make them come true. She looked so pleased.

"Yeah… I suppose, but the truth is…"

He was interrupted pretty quickly.

"Oh! I understand!" Stan muttered a barely audible doubt to that, "You don't want to tell everyone yet! It's okay, your secret is safe with me! We never had this conversation. Although one more thing I'd like to say. I'm really, truly, completely happy for you."

She probably had the different conversation than the one Stan had had. But the girl smiled so warmly at him, Stan couldn't help but return the smile.

"Alright… thanks, I guess."

The blonde was being nice after all and Stan couldn't say he minded. He was glad that even if he were gay, there would be friends to support him.

"Nah, it's practically us girls' job to support you".

She winked and turned to leave. But wait a second, Stan wasn't gay! He had never admitted to that. He made an odd hand reach towards her.

"Bebe Wait!" she stopped, "I'm not… I'm not really gay."

But Bebe just grinned and nodded her head. She had quite quickly made her way away from him, but he could see her mouthing the words "_of course you're not_", clearly. Stan cursed to himself. He was really not making any progress in convincing everybody he was not gay and he Kyle an item. Ah well. They'd sort it out together with the boy. Everyone had to believe them if they both denied it or at least with a higher likelihood than with Stan alone. Which reminded, he really needed to find Kyle. He had already wasted enough time, so he got to hurry if he was ever going to catch him. If the other even went there. There was about fifty percent change with it and every other place. For, Stan knew Kyle and vice versa.


	2. Tweek, Craig, Kenny and Eric

My computer clock shows it's just about midnight in Greenwich time so of course I decide it's a great idea to update this now. I will update sooner next time, it just somehow delayed this time... Totally not my fault, of course :3 Anyway, I didn't write Tweek's speech pattern like it should be... It's actually because I have a long part for Jimmy in the future chapter and I didn't want to difficule it with all the stuttering. And if Jimmy doesn't get to speak correctly, Tweek doesn't either! No discrimination... Because, you know, it isn't discrimination if you discriminate everyone -___-" ... How about we move on...

* * *

Huh, Kyle had really thought Stan would be there. But there was no one in sight. Except for Craig, who completely refused to communicate with him as, by his own words, "If he listened to anything he said, whenever and wherever he said it, it would most certainly end up with Craig being either broke, arrested, lost or all of the above". Kyle just thought that he was being an asshole again and the flipping off only supported this insight. Eventually though, Kyle got fed up with the moody boy and left Stark's pond. After which he bumped into the other side of the coin. Fortunately for his health, this side was more sociable.

"Hi Tweek, have you seen Stan?

Tweek put on his thinking pose, clutching tightly to the hem of his shirt and his gaze cast down at his shoes. Despite his twitching he gave up a fairly still image.

"Nope… Not after school yesterday. You got something important to him?"

At first Kyle thought he was screwing with him and meant it in some kind of kinky way. But Tweek's face and his voice were so innocent it couldn't have been. Which led him to only one conclusion.

"You didn't hear we made out?"

-

"I don't care. I seriously don't. Now fuck off."

Stan glared at him and for the second time that day he wanted to hit someone. But in this case, he'd get punched back and hard, so he didn't.

"Why can't you just say it? One simple word?"

The boy on the bench adjusted his hat and shot him an uninterested look. He could have at least looked bothered for Stan pestering him, but no.

"Because I like to see you beg. Duh."

Stan stood still, just staring now.

"… You're such an asshole, Craig."

-

And at that point, Kyle realized that instead of even trying to stop the rumor's merry way, he was actually spreading it himself. Gosh, didn't that make him feel smart.

"Yeah, I did?… Is that why you wanted to see him?"

Kyle blinked. He wasn't going to even try answering. How do you built up a sensible argument to that? Tweek was not really in the wrong there.

"… Who told you?"

To return to his previous concern: find the little shithead who started the rumor and make him eat her own head. Like David Blaine. Except more permanently.

"Huh? You told me."

Kyle blinked, again. Like… What? … Kyle told him? Um, no he didn't. Or at least he prayed to God that he didn't.

"Dude… I didn't?"

At least he didn't remember telling. Unfortunately, he did remember drinking last night. Did it mean that… that he and Stan might have actually made out without him remembering it? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"You didn't? … Then maybe it was Stan…"

-

"Whatever."

He was getting gray hair just from the other's attitude. But, no matter, no matter. Craig would simply have to get annoyed by him eventually. Hopefully Stan still had some hair left by then. He groaned.

"Could you please just tell me who told you about me and Kyle?"

Craig locked his eyes with Stan's, lifting his hands behind his neck. The boy was still pretty expressionless, however, and his voice monotone. It took him awhile to answer.

"Look, did you think that maybe, perhaps it really isn't the fault of someone in particular? But started as just a general assumption since you two never leave each other's side? It's not as if you're being subtle or anything. No, you two are practically glued together."

Oh. Everyone just suddenly decided they were gay? Okay then. The standing one of the two rolled his eyes.

"Experience talking, huh?"

Craig used an international hand sign to express his opinion on the comment.

-

Thank you, God. Or wait… that wasn't any better. If Stan had been drunk, he had been also. And if Stan had said that the two had made out, he was definitely not straight… any straight.

"Are you sure it was Stan?"

Tweek looked at him for a long minute, as if trying to recognize him, and even though his response was all the opposite, he was nodding his head like a bobble head.

"No… Are you sure it wasn't you who told me?" Kyle nodded, though he immediately thought no, "Oh, okay. I guess I don't remember then…"

Kyle winced and nodded again. He was nowhere near certain himself, but since Tweek obviously wasn't too sure either, Kyle was much happier if he got to decide.

"Yeah, well, nevermind. If you see Stan during the next half an hour, tell him that I'm at the bus stop."

Kyle thought that Tweek was probably going to see Craig by Stark's pond and Stan might turn up late, so there was a possibility that their paths would collide. Tweek didn't know this, and thought it very unlikely.

"Sure, I'll try to remember."

Which is why Tweek placed the command in the very back of his mind, believing it might surface if he saw Stan, but he probably didn't see anyway, so it didn't matter. He waved at Kyle, who run off, evidently to the bus stop. Tweek then continued on his own merry way. Not too far away from them, there were two boys sitting by a lake, discussing each other's sexuality. Loosely saying. Stan wondered if Kyle was ever going to come. Craig wondered if Stan was waiting in vain for Kyle.

"Hey, are you supposed to be gaying around with your Jewish friend?"

Stan almost literally shot daggers at him. Craig didn't look like he had meant it as a tease, but was asking a serious question. But then again, he didn't know the truth about them yet, did he?

"I'm not gay. I'm not even bi. I'm fully, hundred percent straight."

Craig cast him an odd look that Stan couldn't quite grasp. Then he gazed his eyes somewhere behind the bench. Stan's eyes followed his and he immediately noticed the boy heading their direction.

"It's not about being gay."

Stan was quite sure that would have made it into some lame gay movie with a clean score. "Oh, it's not the outside that matters, it's the inside." But the outside did matter, didn't it? It drew the line between boyfriends and super best friends.

"If you weren't attracted to guys, you wouldn't screw around with a one."

That was when Tweek came into the picture. He doubted the kid paid any attention to him as he made his way over to Craig. In a smooth move, Tweek got up on the bench with the boy and straddled him. Stan rose his eyebrows in wonder. He had made the interruption look so… like in passing. Craig caught Stan's eye and as he did, he soundly shared the words he had obviously wanted to say before. _"It's about that"._ And when Craig mentioned it, Stan noticed. Tweek was all trembling on him, more than likely causing this humping effect. Stan grinned. True, Craig would probably never find a girl who worked like that. But he still didn't think that Craig was any more less of a fag than he had been before. He left in peace, knowing he would never get an answer to his question now.

-

At the bus stop Kyle met Kenny. Kenny, who seemed pretty occupied at making offhanded, dirty gestures towards the two girls on the other side of the street. The girls giggled and shook their fingers at him with scolds that were only betrayed by their huge smiles. Kenny presented how hard his heart was pumping for them and at that point Kyle was sure he could never be the one doing the same. And when he was around, neither could Kenny. So all the while Kyle was shaking the other boy from the shoulders and practically shouting his name, Kenny was giving the girls a saddened look and blowing air kisses. The situation broke down as Kenny smirked at Kyle.

"Kyle, Kyle, calm down man. I know why you're here."

Kyle glared at Kenny.

"I'm looking for Stan."

And he could have sworn Kenny didn't know that. The blond one of the two nodded slowly and shyly looked at his left. As guessed.

"Alrighty then… I know why you're shaking me like mad and screaming my name", Kenny thought about it for a moment, his face puzzled, "Oh… That came out real kinky, didn't it?"

Kyle bobbed his head incredulously and Kenny just shrugged it off innocently. He wondered if it was instinct or purpose that made Kenny put out everything he could as dirty. But Kyle had other issues anyway.

"So you heard."

Kenny stood to face the other direction from Kyle and looked up as if he was examining the weather. He then kneeled down to discover a thrown away cigarette pack.

"I don't mind if you two have hots for boys."

The pack was empty, a surprise to no one. Kyle wasn't really expecting Kenny out of all people to be against it, he who screw about everything that moved, but that didn't mean his words didn't have a value.

"Well… Thanks? I appreciate that…"

Now all he needed to do was to tell him that there was really no need for that, since against the general belief, he and Stan were not a thing.

"Less towards each other! I think it's great! And Stan's a nice catch."

Kenny winked and smiled so genuinely, Kyle almost wished he was together with Stan. He had to tell him the truth though, it was going to come out sooner or later... From Stan.

"Yeah, but…" Kyle figured Stan was probably the only one who didn't think they were gay, "we're not really together…"

Kenny furrowed his brows and now shot a very much intense stare at him, as if he could read the answer from his face. He was still in the ground.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

To Kyle, the whole conversation was getting a bit awkward. Or it would have, if it hadn't been Kenny, with whom he had had much odder conversations.

"Well he's not gay… And neither am I!" Kenny was still staring at him as if he didn't know the meaning of the words, "I'm not gay? … I do not like taking it up the ass?"

The blond smiled and got up, sweeping his pants on the way. He laid his other hand on his hip and with the other he patted Kyle on the back.

"That proves you are!"

It was not new to him that Kenny-logic was way different from the common logic, but this was just silly.

"I think you missed the point of the whole speech."

Kenny shook his head and Kyle wanted him to stop the damn smiling, start making sense and then help him find Stan.

"No, no. See, you are an obvious bottom, since you _immediately_ thought about taking instead of giving, which pretty much scratches off the possibility of you being straight because a _normal_ kid would think about giving it to girls and then adapt to boys, and whereas tops don't care who or what they give and _thus_ are more often bi, bottoms are almost always gay, and _although_ there are people somewhere in between this, I think we can both agree on it not concerning you…"

Kyle didn't really catch what Kenny was saying at all. Only random words here and there, which actually made less sense to him than the whole, freaking one sentence. It was too much, too fast.

"What "tops" and what "bottoms"? … Girls and boys?"

The guess was a pretty pathetic one, he knew it the second he had said it from the face Kenny was giving him.

"Kyle, you caveman! Come on, let's go tell everyone you're not gay!"

And before Kyle could even comprehend what Kenny was saying, the brightly clad boy was already going. After a thought or two, Kyle ran after.

"Wait! I thought you said I was gay!"

-

Stan had a feeling he was just running around randomly and hoping he'd get his eyes on Kyle. Eyes on in a different way everybody thought he already had. But it was just getting pointless. What were the odds he'd meet Kyle out of all people in South Park at the one place he went at that specific time? But… He scratched his head and looked around himself. For example, Kyle's house was a place he'd most likely go to at some point of the day. So… And then when he was just getting the hang of it, he saw a breathless Wendy standing in front of him. He let out a little laugh at the sight.

"What have _you_ been doing?"

Wendy glared at him and started sorting out her clothes and hair. When she was finished, she huffed and threw her hair around her shoulder. But Stan didn't think all that made a real difference.

"I was _trying_ to catch you. Why are you running so much?"

Funny, Stan hadn't noticed that he had been followed. He wondered for how long Wendy had been on his tail. Looked like at least for awhile.

"I'm searching for Kyle. Have you seen him?"

Wendy smiled, looked a way less annoyed with him and shook her head. Oh. It looked like Bebe hadn't been lying. Girls were on their side.

"No, but I…"

And that's when her phone rang. She motioned for him to wait. Stan nodded and watched as she had the casual "where I am and what am I doing" talk with the one at the other end of the line. But when she mentioned Stan, _he_ was told to get on the phone. He took the mobile confusedly.

"Stan?"

He hadn't even looked with who he was going to have a talk with and which friend of Wendy's could have something to say to him, but oh well. Probably all of them with the rumor going around.

"Hello Stan. I heard you and the Jew-boy finally made it out of the closet. Congratulations."

Cartman? Why would he ever call her? Stan glanced at Wendy who was watching him rather innocently. Nevermind, he probably didn't want to know.

"Are you saying you didn't start the rumor?"

Which Stan highly doubted, but he was willing to play along for now. He could kick his ass at any time, but not through a phone.

"No, of course not. It'd be very unbeneficial for me. People'd think _I_ were gay!"

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, imagine that."

As if Cartman wasn't always the one who had the gayest dares ever and as if Cartman wasn't the one who always insisted theywere gay.

"Exactly. And I'm not a gay fucker. But this you and Kyle thingie…"

Cartman sighed exaggeratedly and at that time, Stan had probably never prayed so hard he'd get the ability to kick someone's ass through the phone. Wait, scratch that, he had talked with Cartman before.

"Not that I care about what you think, but we don't have a "thingie". We're not gay like everyone seems to believe."

And then he remembered Wendy, who was staring at him like he had just presented bulletproof evidence of the earth being flat.

"Oh really? I'll tell you what Stan, I don't believe you. But I don't mind if you agree to stay in the closet for a little longer."

Stan grinned charmingly at Wendy.

"What, are you giving me your blessing?"

Wendy looked fairly content again and Stan wondered what she would do after she found out they actually were not together.

"No. I'm helping you convince everyone you're not gay."

Stan rubbed his forehead and considered this. There was definitely something more than Cartman's reputation on the line as to why he wanted to help him.

"Don't lie to me when I ask you this: What are you getting from helping me? Who are you selling?"

Wendy reproached him with a look and a shook of her head. Stan ignored her. She obviously didn't know Cartman.

"I'm not getting anything from this. Though I did hear about the… shoplifting…"

The dark haired boy frowned and turned away from Wendy. Of course.

"Well if, and only if, your plan works, you can get… twenty-five percent of my share", Cartman muttered something that clearly had a disapproving tone to it, "Fine, fifty."

Stan would have given him the whole credit, but the less he offered, the more agreeable the fatass would be. As absurd as it sounded.

"Very well then. It was nice doing business with you. Meet me at Stark's pond in ten minutes."

Stan was going to say he just came from there but the other hung up before he succeeded to. He gave the mobile back, informed he had to go now and left the poor girl yelling after him.

-

Half of their school must have been at Stark's pond. He had no idea what all these people were doing there and he did not see Cartman anywhere. Wendy apparently had followed him again though and tried to talk to him. But Stan was occupied with all these people rapidly starting to harass him, screaming his name and asking about Kyle. Before he had the time to say anything, Cartman appeared, immediately starting to push him through the crowd. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was pushed on a bench, to face that crowd of people. Suddenly, everyone fell silent. All eyes were on Stan. Who was standing alone on the bench, no idea what he was supposed to do or say. Stan, who was slowly starting to panic.

"Stan!"

All heads turned into the direction of the yeller, including Stan's. Stan blinked.

"Kyle!"

Stan chose to ignore the "aww"-effect the crowd made after witnessing their so entirely _gay_ cries for each other as if their dear lives depended on them. He considered jumping down from the "stage" and meeting Kyle in the halfway, but he was afraid of losing the boy's sight. Luckily, he didn't need to, since Kyle was running _to_ _him_ with Kenny on his tail.

"Sorry we're a bit late, buddy!"

Kenny laughed and he stumbled, trying to make his way over to Stan. Stan smiled at him and once they reached him, he helped Kyle up with him. Both of their eyes turned to Kenny, who just kept grinning and gave them thumbs up. He then disappeared amid the youngsters. They turned to each other.

"This is a sentence I never believed to have to say but… Come on Kyle, let's go tell everyone we're not gay".

Stan grinned as he heard the collective gasp. He turned to look at them triumphantly, all his lost confident returning to him once he got his friend by his side. Now he was ready to set everything straight, once and for all. Until…

"Stan, we need to talk."

Kyle grabbed his arm and forced him to face him. He had a very much serious face on whereas Stan had a very confused one. Someone from the crowd cheered, getting everybody else involved. The pair never broke the eye contact however. Stan had an odd feeling about what was coming.

"Do you…" there was no way he was going to say what Stan thought he was, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

A thought that proved out to be right. Stan breathed out hard and his eyes widened as if as an afterthought. He glanced at the crowd, which hadn't seemed to notice the comment over their cheering. Stan looked back at Kyle.

"Do you really think now is the time to talk about last night? No, not really", Kyle frowned and tensed visibly, "What, do you? ... Hey? Kyle? Kyle, what's wrong? Kyle?"

Kyle too stole his view on their audience. They were now quieting down again. Someone had obviously noticed something fundamental was being passed in between them. Whispering was probably not going to work in the dead silence. He switched his gaze over Stan.

"I think… it's possible… It's not certain! But… I think last night we… may have… made out. There, I said it."

Well at least Kyle made the public happy. Stan could have sworn he heard Craig, the little queer, yell something indecent to them. But Stan had a more essential problem to concentrate on. He tried and tried, but he couldn't remember. Anything. From last night. Except drinking. He sighed in defeat.

"Well, alright then. It isn't too bad."

Kyle relaxed and smiled gladly. Stan was okay with it. He could be okay with it. He didn't have the slightest idea why the crowd was so okay with it too. Shouldn't they be homophobic or something? But it didn't matter, as long as Stan was still okay. The boy in question nodded to him and turned to face the audience.

"We admit it! We may have made out! But…" the people didn't seem to be too inclined to grant him more speech-time, "Hey, hey, hey! I wasn't finished! There was a "but"! That does not mean that we have something romantic going on!"

Someone, possibly Red, made a loud notion of how sad Kyle looked. Stan furrowed his brows and glanced back at Kyle, who rolled his eyes and shook his head at him, having on this rather bored look. Stan smirked and returned to the crowd.

"Anyway… It was just a kiss! It could have been because of a dare, a bet, an attempt at impressing some girls or we could have just decided that "hey! I've never kissed you before! lets!"! But that doesn't mean we're gay. Even though it sounds incredibly much like it…"

He earned laughter for the comment and his surprised expression, as if he just realized that it was indeed quite gay for a boy to kiss his male best friend. Kyle smiled, knowing it was just his subconscious habit to charm his audience. Yes, Stan had unintentional charisma.

"Uh, anyway. We were drunk!" Kenny cheered at that, "See, there lays the keyword. When drunk, all your barriers come down and you show anger, affection and everything, all emotions more freely. Spanish… or Italian… people kiss relatives, friends and sometimes even complete strangers daily as a part of their culture! Some of you kissed your parents straight on the mouth when you were little and vice versa! It's no big deal! Just a small gesture to show your affection. Nothing intimate."

Stan flashed a grin at the people and scratched his head.

"Or maybe a little bit intimate, but as he said, we were drunk", Kyle continued, a smile spread on his face, "You know, maybe Americans should learn from those Spanish-Italians. If you think about it, there's really nothing wrong with showing affection towards your friends in the form of a kiss. But since I don't think we're ready for such measures… We can kiss our friends drunk, right?"

He locked his gaze with Stan who was the one to answer him back "right". Chatter slowly started to grow, obviously about whether or not they agreed with them. Stan and Kyle smiled at each other, smiles that said "no matter what the response, we're in this together". All of a sudden, a yell was heard.

"I say he's right! It's alright to kiss your bestest best friend when intoxicated!"

And with that surprisingly twitch free statement, Tweek pounced on Craig, who fell on the ground Tweek's tongue deep in his throat. Kyle laughed.

"Tweek, you homo, coffee doesn't count!"

That was Stan shouting and shaking his fist in the air, informing the boy of "completely ruining the idea of their presentation". However, it perked up the mood of the crowd, which started to cheer. All but Clyde who let out an exclamation and commanded Tweek to get off of Craig, with no luck. Stan was pouting and Kyle was grinning, quite compassionately, all the while someone was trying to invade the stage.

"Hello guys, I guess I'm really late now, but better late than never, yes?"


	3. Jimmy, Butters and some others

I loved writing the stories x) Because I never really do those things where a specific someone is telling the story anymore. Well, we're almost there. This is the second last chapter. The fic is overall I think pretty light. And my stuff has been getting really heavy to read ____ ... and write... But South Park can never be heavy! I should make more South Park stuff. I should also stop trying to kill space by random things like that... How you will now be energetic and write a review?

* * *

It was Jimmy. The question was said goodheartedly as he continued his travel up. The two boys already on the bench stared at him in confusion. Others also seemed to notice the newcomer.

"Um… Were you supposed to be in this act?"

Stan asked and glanced at Kyle, who shrugged. Stan wondered if Cartman had set it up, whereas Kyle wondered if it was Kenny's fault.

"No, not really… But I got a call from Timmy", Timmy waved from amidst the people, "that you two were admitting making out. I felt it my responsibility to come here and tell my story about last night."

If they had not been surprised before, they definitely were now. And both also thought that they definitely didn't need to hear the story behind how they ended up making out.

"I don't really think you need to…"

Kyle was interrupted by the screaming emitting from the audience, begging to differ. Stan groaned, Kyle rolled his eyes and Jimmy smiled warmly, finally standing on his crutches on the bench.

_**Jimmy's story**_

_As you know, the party was kept at Token's house. Yes, Token, at your place. Yeah. That dance looks way better when you're sober, though it's still very bad. Yes you have. Last night. Everyone saw it. Anyway, it was a late evening and, obviously, about everyone was thoroughly wasted. Except me of course, because I've made a personal vow not to drink before I'm eighteen. I was there however, for I still cannot miss such an important social event, now can I? And because I can't let Clyde drink unsupervised or he'll burn the house down, call the French mafia over, eat Token's dog and catch HIV again._

"Hey! I haven't caught HIV! … No, I seriously haven't… Ow, Token! You've never even had a dog, goddamnit!"

_Right. On with the story. At that time, I couldn't understand a thing you were saying. "You" as in a plural pronoun, because I really could not understand anyone who tried to talk to me enough for me to be able to form an actual conversation with them. I did hear Kenny tell about… No, don't worry, I'm referring to an earlier point in that evening, you were completely canned as fast as everyone else there, if not even faster… Kenny told that he had been shoplifting before that day with two of his friends. Yes, I think we all know who those two are and also who had not showed up at the party yet. Kenny was worried you had been arrested and said it was entirely his fault. In fact, he made a rather dramatic display of it, but that's irrelevant. I skip to the part where Stan and Kyle arrive._

Everyone joined in the screaming that followed. Stan was sitting on the back of the bench, ignoring the cheers. As did Kyle, who was sitting lower on the seat where it was supposed to be sat on.

_Yes, they did come, Kevin, you were just too drunk to notice it. If you tune it down a little bit, I'll tell you the rest of the story. I have to admit, even though I do find you very pleasant fellows to talk to, the reason why I first came to you that evening was, other than from Clyde already passing out, that when you arrived, you were naturally clear. As opposed to everyone else. I had no expectations of you keeping it that way either, no, I just wanted some company for the time being. And you did not fail me on my expectations. Almost right after you arrived, you started gulping down the alcohol. Thank you, thank you, though I was just pointing out the obvious. Well, we were having a nice time. Stan and Kyle immediately started getting a little bit tipsy and along with it, playful._

_No, they did not make out… They did not rape me either, Craig. Oh and congratulations, Clyde, on getting those two separated. Of course I knew it was your doings. I'll tell you when you're older. Well, after Kenny hears you have finally arrived, he comes around too. No, he doesn't "come around" per say, don't be silly people. He literally comes around. We chatter for quite awhile and at some point Eric and Butters along with him join our little group. At this time, I'd like to point out that this whole time Stan, Kyle and Kenny continuously kept on drinking. Meaning, they were rather drunk too by the time Eric and Butters came, wasted also. I stayed with them however, for, no one else was in any better shape, what point was there to change company? Anyway, we were at a living room, by the couches, quite close to the radio and those big speakers the Black family has. Suddenly, this song starts playing… You all know it, the cheerful song that they play at the radio all the time? The one that goes "Shake, shake, shake it" or something?_

_Yes, well, it turns out Butters is a big fan of that song. And Kenny doesn't hate it either. Because when Butters started rather expressively dancing to it, Kenny had no problem in following him seconds later. Meanwhile Stan and Kyle are laughing their heads off. Eric shouts something about them being fags. I thought it was pretty amusing. In midst of laughing, Stan asks Kyle to dance with him. Kyle happily agrees, takes Stan's hand and they make their way to the dance floor. They were as fast, equals as drunk, as to just make it to the second chorus. As the song progresses, more and more they seem to lose the idea of personal space… You know the part where it goes "if she touches like this, will you touch her like that?" Exactly! Things were getting pretty intense by then! I mean, gosh, it's good that they weren't doing it right then right there…_

The crowd cheered so loud Jimmy had no choice but to stop the telling and wait for it to calm down. Stan had his head covered in his hands. Kyle was blushing madly and gazing away from everything.

_No, they actually did not make out. I wasn't lying before, it was exactly like I told you it was, just that they for some reason did not end up taking it further. It was like… It was like a show. Like they were acting or something. The second the song stopped playing, they fell into another fit of laughter and Kyle, like it was all natural, actually fell into Stan's arms, who was wavering a bit to keep them both up, but succeeded anyhow. A joke, yeah, that's what it was. Apparently this is normal for you guys though? Because Kenny was laughing along too and he didn't seem to find it odd at all. Eric only name called you a little like everyone expected him to, but that was it. Soon the situation was over. Then you wanted to play "truth or dare" and if this is how you act every time when you're drunk, I'm seriously surprised that you've never made out before. No, no. I'm not calling you gay. You might as well be… very free minded alcoholics._

_Well, as I think you two should have seen beforehand, it eventually came to Kenny daring you to make out. Yeah, there he is, in the back. Wave a little, Kenny. He's the one doing those very… creative gestures with his hips… As I was saying… They laugh at the dare, to put it shortly. And they care to inform us of how fag that is. Seriously, you guys should have seen yourselves dancing. Well then Kenny says that there's nothing wrong with being a little fag, or something like that. Which ends up with our two protagonists swaying Kenny to take up their dare. And he does. And he ends up kissing Eric._ _I do not actually know how he reacted to it. He kind of left us without a word and with this dazed expression upon his face… Yeah, Eric, it's easy to say now, isn't it? When you don't feel Kenny's soft, hot lips upon… Oh yeah, Stan and Kyle. They…_

"What? Kenny and Cartman made out and they can even confirm it! Why are we focusing on us again?"

_Because, Kenny makes out with everyone he can. Not to say you're a whore, but… Oh, okay then, you can be a whore if you want to… Ah, also that. Thank you, Bebe, for noting us. Eric isn't as hot as you two are. What? It's just a fact based on what people generally seem to find steamy… Think before you wish, Stan, if we were homophobic, you'd be in hospital by now. Now where was I… Yeah, you three view what happened as incredibly funny. And I cannot say I disagreed, but Butters did. He begins blaming Kenny for hurting the poor boy's feelings. Kenny states that he didn't know Cartman, Eric had feelings. Which gets the two into a heating argument. Then Butters storms off and Kenny follows. So, we're suddenly left alone in the room. You start recalling what just happened. And because you're definitely not coherent, you both admit to having never kissed a boy. I think there's a blunder exposed drunk and then a rape exposed drunk. If you had drunk a little bit less, you would have been on the former stage._

_But since you didn't, both of you were on the latter. Which is why I think, ultimately, you did not make out then either. It might have crossed your minds, but still, you were too drunk to catch that thought. So instead, you just kind of… passed out. Stan mumbled something incoherent that I didn't understand, though Kyle looked like he did as he was nodding in agreement, and then he crawled up on the sofa and laid down. Kyle was quick to follow him and then they fall asleep together on the same couch. Even though there were at least two others in the room, I would know, I slept on one of them. The most likely reason as to why you woke up on the floor alone Kyle was that the sofa definitely wasn't wide and all you needed to do was turn a little and you would have, with the liability of hundredth percent, fallen. And that is how the evening went. There was unquestionably no time for them to make out without me seeing it, for every time they left the room, they didn't do it at the same time._

There was a deep silence that followed. Kyle cleared up his throat, planning to break it.

"So… We didn't make out?"

He was surprised himself by the way the story had progressed. Jimmy shook his head in absolute certainty and started struggling his way down the stage. Stan slammed his hand against his forehead.

"So… Was there a point in turning it into a tale? You know, you could have just said that you spend the evening with us and there was no way in hell we could have managed to make out without you noticing."

Jimmy shrugged and smiled.

"The people wanted to hear the whole story, right?"

The people he was talking about made a loud noise on agreeing with him. It was Stan's turn to roll his eyes for a change, before he spoke up.

"Then, there's no issue here, right? We didn't make out. Problem solved."

The comment was greeted by silence. One by one, the youngsters started bobbing their heads. Stan grinned, but when he glanced at Kyle, they boy look puzzled, almost disturbed.

"Then there must have been some other time you lads made out. The rumor wouldn't just randomly appear. Someone told it because something happened."

Pip voiced exactly what Kyle had been thinking at the moment. He didn't want to point it out, but now that it was already said, it didn't matter.

"Yeah, who the hell made up the rumor anyway? Because it obviously was made up."

Kyle inquired, trying to ignore the comment from Craig that guessed it was the dancing. Stan was wondering if the boy had been right all along. Both astonished when, against all odds, they got an answer.

"It was not made up! I saw you!"

The public remained silent. Butters wasn't really the most liable source in the whole wide world. But neither did he ever lie, which made the accusation worth listening.

"Oh yeah? Come up here and prove it!"

Kyle threatened and since Butters could surprise when under pressure… Kyle immediately regretted daring him, worried that Jimmy might have missed something that drunken night after all.

"Well… Maybe I will!"

All the while Stan was busy face-palming and praying to god they didn't have to hear another story about them loaded. The crowd easily yielded Butters to the stage.

_**Butters' story**_

_It all starts with me and Eric going to the mall together. I had wanted to go the new candy store ever since it opened last week, but I was… forced to say home that week, so I couldn't. And Eric was just as nice to escort me there as he said he loved the place anyway. So, we go there and boy, isn't it a wonderful place! From wall to wall, shelves everywhere, filled with candy. And enough space for both of us to walk the aisle without bumping into each other or the shelves or anything else for that matter. Oh, and we saw Damien and Pip there! Eric first saw Pip only and asked him if he could get the bag of candy he just bought. But then Damien comes around the corner and his eyes flash really weirdly and Eric says we better go at the other side of the shop. I personally wouldn't have minded their company! Well, in the other side of the shop, we talk about this and that like the good friends we are. That is, until Kenny comes to topic…_

"Be quiet everyone or I'll throw you onto the lowest pit of hell! He kept stalking me around! I couldn't just… If you had a stalker like him, you'd be protective too! … The lowest pit of hell, the lowest pit of hell!"

… _Eric notes that they are "best friends forever". And that Kenny would even die for him… Thank you, Kenny… I would die for you too… And then he starts saying how nice he is to friend with the poorest kid in town and I say that I think Kenny is actually pretty cool. And then I… think is when it actually turned into this huge fight. It happened really slowly, the kind of way you don't even realize it's happening, when suddenly you just storm out of the store with nothing in hand and end up being totally lost. Yeah, well, that's what happened to me actually. First I was in store with Eric and the next second I had no idea if I was even at the mall anymore. Life sure knows how to mess you up, huh? I don't know what to do, so I just sit down on a nearby bench, bury my head into my hands and I must have looked downright miserable at that time. I have proof actually, because I've hardly managed sitting there ten minutes and some random clown comes over and offers me a lollypop._

"Did you just say a clown?"

_Yeah, Stan, like the one you had in your birthday party when we were younger. Now my parents always say that I shouldn't take candy from strangers, so I decline. He then sits down next to me and tells me not to cry because "surely a smile would fit better on that beautiful face of yours". That's what he said to me. The clown called me beautiful… Yes, he knew that I was a boy! Well then he asks me to join his circus. Now I don't even know what circus it was, but I said no of course, since I have no experience in that business and I don't think I could leave my home this young. Then it gets a little confusing… He says something like, good, because he wasn't in the traditional circus anyway, he was a whore and it was his client's fantasy to do a clown, he'd only make me cry more if I came with him and he couldn't promise me he could stay put it one place, since it's in the circus's nature to go from door to door._

If the crowd had been soundless before, it was nothing like the silence it could now produce. Butters looked puzzled while everyone else just stared at him as if he was high, crazy or both.

_Then he offers me the lollypop again and I figure that never such an honest, true and gentle clown could ever give me something weird, so I take it. He admits that he must go before the cops get him, but just so I know, there's a map of the mall right there, in case I got lost. The clown flees off and that's the last I've seen of him. But there really was this big map where he pointed at. Which was of really great help to me. I have never appreciated those "you are here" –dots as much as I did then. I just choose the closest exit sign to me since I figured that if I choose the main entrance, I would get lost before I arrived. Once I got it memorized, I went on my merry way! Though it was very hard to find… I eventually came to this… shadowy hallway with one grey door at the end of it. I thought it was pretty suspicious… Wait, what was wrong with the clown and the lollypop? Kyle? What do you mean suspicious? It was a kind clown! Huh? I don't get it…_

_Well at first I think to myself, there is no way I'm going there. But then I see Craig and those other guys! Yeah! Now save those cheers for later. I don't know why it's always Craig and those guys anyway. It should be Craig and his bitches or something. What? Stop glaring at me, Token! That's scary! And Stan and Kyle will stop laughing right now! Well I'm glad that someone agrees with me ... Eric taught me. Yes. I guess so. Now what was I even talking about! Stan and Kyle? Oh yeah! Craig and those guys! So Craig is sitting there in that hallway, on a bench. Clyde is sitting on his… left side, his face buried in and hands around Craig's chest and neck... In that order. Head chest, hands neck. Did that make sense? Token is then on his right side, though not really on his side, because he's actually sleeping his head in Craig's lap._ _Of course you don't remember it, you were sleeping._

_Naturally, Tweek is there too. But oddly, he is sitting in front of Craig and somewhat under his feet, since he's clutching like mad to Craig's other leg, holding it in his hug. He's in this sort of a panic, eyes wide open, rocking himself a little and muttering something. Craig himself just has this deadpan frown upon his face, he is looking straight forward and patting Clyde gently, in a steady rhythm on the back. See what I mean? They're all over the boy! Uh, I feel like there's this fragile moment going on there so I just… move forward in the hallway, not really thinking it through much. But then I'm already at the exit. It slightly worries me that there's no light on with what comes to the exit sign, but I decide that I must try anyway. That rather than walking all the way back again, the four… two… Actually, now that I think about it, I think only Craig would have noticed me wandering the hallway back and forth and he already had his hands full…_

_Of course Stan and Kyle are going to turn up, they're what this story's all about. I'm just explaining how I got there … What do you mean "unimportant"? But Craig! Jimmy got to tell his story! … Well they are coming... In any case, I walk through the door and arrive at this dark valley, which is kind of suitable after a shadowy hallway. There are these suspicious trash containers against the wall and it's all very messy, but I can see the light of the outside world at the very end of it. I start walking forwards, but I don't even make the first few steps when suddenly there are people right in front of me, like out of nowhere. I dodge and lunge behind the closest trash can. Guess who there was? Stan and Kyle! Though all I managed to see was Kyle in Stan's arms and their dreamy gazes into each other's eyes. I tried not to be a creepy peek so I kept hiding, but I could still clearly hear them talking. Kyle asks, totally out of breath, that "Is it just me, or did we just make out?" I remember it from word to word, that's what he said._

There were cheers and there were whistles to be heard. A loud "I told you so" was also shouted, evidently by Wendy. Stan and Kyle remained as expressionless as possible.

_And what Stan says? He says "yeah". Yeah! There's no doubt! The next thing I hear is him laughing, I think in the kind of way that yells aftershock. Kyle soon joins him and then when I look over my hiding place, I see them running away, hand in hand into the sunset. I get up and out of the place too. When I come out, I see that I'm lost again. But I figure that if I follow the wall, I at least cannot lose the mall and at some point I must come to the front. That is, if I was at the mall... To be honest, I now know that I was there and I did find the entrance, where I easily knew the road back home. Later, Eric phoned me and we talked and were all good and decided to meet at the party at Token's. I didn't tell him about you guys, because I thought that you wanted to come out yourself. But then the pressure became a little too big and I told Kenny at that very same party. But I swear, I told no one else!_


	4. Stan and Kyle

The first thing that comes into his mind was that telling Kenny a secret he's been left out of in a party while he's drunk is basically the same thing as telling everyone. The second was…

"I was planning to comment on the story being pointless, but dude! I can never thank you enough for telling that to absolutely _everyone_. You know Craig and the…"

Stan, in no way concentrating on the important and earning several glares from Token, and Clyde, who used Craig's omnipotent middle finger to flip him off. Craig himself was pretty nonchalant, meanwhile Tweek was stressing out.

"You still made out. But as I said, I only told Kenny. Someone must have overheard us, since everybody seems to know now…"

Is how Butters woke up all of those who this "everybody" consisted of. The cheers echoed by the pond. Kyle was speechless. Stan just sighed.

"Alrighty, everyone, we'll tell the story this time."

Only then he realized that Kyle looked pretty out of it. Stan furrowed his brows and Kyle let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah… What are we supposed to tell these people again?"

The black haired one of the two blinked. Had he forgotten?

"What, you don't remember?"

Kyle in fact never remembered having that conversation. He certainly would have remembered talking about making out with Stan. Talking with Stan.

"No, I don't… When?"

Not that he wouldn't have remembered a talk about him and Stan making out. Honestly, he did recall a few of those.

"Yesterday? We saw those four too!"

Stan was grinning and making these wide gestures with his hands and at the exact second the very last of his words reached Kyle's ears, it clicked.

"Ooh… Yeah I remember! How come _I_ didn't see the connection?"

Kyle locked the other boy into a staring contest, jaw dropped as if staring Stan would make him remember the whole conversation. Stan thought he would disturb his thoughts if he looked away so he looked back.

"Just quit the eye-fucking and tell the story already!"

They both glared at where they thought Damien would be. Interestingly enough, they looked at different directions and neither saw him.

_**Stan and Kyle's**__**story**_

_It's probably obvious by now that our story begins in the mall. And the ones who summed up two plus two know that it would be yesterday, before the party that was also yesterday, and Jimmy just told that Kenny had told that we had been shoplifting earlier that day. So, currently in the story, we are at the mall, shoplifting. Although, Stan and I didn't shoplift anything really. We just helped Kenny to. But, we didn't steal anything and Kenny will say we lied! Meaning, no one tattles about us, alright? Not even Cartman! Then you will not hear this story! Then you can't tattle and you will be the only one who doesn't know how we made out! Yeah, you fatass, that's exactly right! Am not! Shut up, you know nothing you wide piece of…_

_Anyway! As Kyle here said, we were supposed to help Kenny out. Our job was actually pretty simple. All we needed to do was hang in the grocery store Kenny wanted to clean out and pretend that we were there to buy stuff. Yeah, grocery store. Because, you know, food is a lot better than clothes anyway… Better to steal, better to steal! Girls! Because food costs less! We do less damage!_

"And because Kenny has no money and needs food to live!"

_Didn't I tell you to shut up? I don't want to continue it! No, we aren't clearly recognizable in the mall's tapes, we were disguised of course. I was dressed as an emo and Stan was dressed as a flamboy… What do you mean flamboy suits me better? Why? Why do you say that? Not the "bottoms" again, Kenny, I have no idea what that means!_

_Uh… Actually, we knew that it would suit me better to be emo, which is why I didn't dress as one. We'd be all the more unrecognizable…_

_Emo suits Stan, flamboy doesn't suit me any better than Stan!_

_Well… yeah. It actually didn't since flamboys are very vain about their hair and we of course couldn't show off our natural hair. So we needed to wear wigs. But what wig would fit on his huge… afro… But yeah, our job was not only to pretend we were shopping there. At some point of our time there, Kenny would send us a text message that said nothing in particular. But the text message was a sign that we should make a scene._

Jason was kind enough to cut in by loudly informing everybody that they made out. The comment roused a wave of screams over the mob.

_No we didn't… Of course we didn't wrestle either, you idiot. Stan was supposed to start yelling at me for hitting on his girlfriend, I would shout something emo back and deny it, Stan wouldn't believe me and so on. We would need to shout so loud it would "disturb other customers", capture the attention of the security and we be thrown out after refusing to stop. Simple. But of course it wasn't. Turns out the security person that was ordered to take care of us saw it as her life mission to solve all the relationship she ever comes across. And is really stubborn. We try to be as hard as possible and as stupid as possible, but the woman just won't give up. I mean come on! We started fighting about a muffin I ate when we were in elementary school that Stan had wanted the half of!_

_The lady won't let us leave before we make up and we couldn't make up, because then we would have to pay for all the stuff we had been piling in our baskets but had no intention to buy. So we grab into our last resort: homophobia. Kyle screams that he wouldn't try my girlfriend because he's in love with me. I look at him, shocked, and then utter very dramatically how he should have told me before it got too far with me and my girlfriend and now it was too late. Shut it, Token. And to answer your question: no. We did not reenact the turning point in our relationship. You're just pissed because Butters told everyone just slept with a boy. Well you did! Can you deny?_

… _Stan didn't even scream anymore after my confession of love. But turns out that the woman's life mission didn't include gay relationships. She is pretty quick to throw us both "fags" out._

_God bless America for intolerance!_

_Exactly. She only throws us out of the store though, not the whole mall. Which is when Stan declares he is thirsty and wants a soda. Of course. When we should be running out of the place and pretending we have some great drama going on between us, he decides it's a good idea to casually go for a drink._

_A drink where we can have a serious talk about everything that supposedly happened. Duh, Kyle. _

_We can't act that well. Duh, Stan. I agree anyway, because it wasn't that possible they would realize we were a part of a crime. At that point, they didn't even know about any crimes. We start wandering through the mall in search for the first place that served sodas. Not as an easy task as you'd imagine it to be. All there is are clothes. We never actually succeeded in that task. We run into Craig and the… Craig's gang, on the way. You know, they were slightly differently positioned than how Butters described them. Craig is still sitting there and Clyde is next to him. Token is sleeping there where Butters said he was, though not in Craig's lap, but against the wall. Tweek is pacing a circle just in front of them, repeating "Jesus Christ" and "Too much pressure" over and over again. Craig, like Token, is also leaning against the wall, his hands behind his neck. Clyde on the other hand is crying uncontrollably. I'm thinking to myself, what the hell._

_And I'm thinking how on earth can Token sleep in that noise. But we go there and we ask what the matter with Clyde is. Tweek is quick to inform us that they don't know and… Well if I put it short, that's what he was stressing on. Kyle asks them if they have even asked him. Craig makes a face and we take it as a yes. That's when Kyle slaps… Uh, yes, "hits" Clyde in the face, which gets Clyde screaming about something being broken. We still don't know what, but then he clings onto the poor unexpecting boy next to him. I personally think it was his heart that was broken._

"The exit sign! I was talking about the exit sign! … I broke it?"

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Clyde stops crying immediately after he has gotten his worries out. Maybe because of the sudden quietness, Token slides across the wall behind him to lay his head against Craig's shoulder. Unfortunately, since Clyde's hands have already taken up most of the space, you have no room there and your head continues its way into Craig's lap. Craig's, who by the way looks pretty pissed by then…_

_I think Clyde wants him to, so I order Craig to start comforting him. Craig gives me back a… fine presentation of his middle finger, but he starts patting Clyde on the back anyway. Tweek lets out a cry about how Craig is his and doves under Craig's legs. And that's when we meet Kenny. Actually he literally ran into Stan. He explains something too fast again and pushes the bag he apparently just stole into our arms and springs off again. On Kenny's tail, a bunch of security guards hasten towards us. Seeing as they probably just realized that we were accomplishes, we run into the "shadowy hallway", the one that Butters was talking about, and run through the closest door to us which of course just happens to be not just any bathroom, but the ladies one. Yeah, how great is that? As a positive side, they probably didn't know to expect that. At least we didn't see them afterwards, but they might have gone after Kenny too._

_I say that Kyle was the one who chose the door though. Soon we see a window and figure we can fit through it. But we've hardly had the time to get started on that when the door handle turns. We storm as fast as we can into the nearest closet. I sit on the vessel and Kyle sits on the toilet seat. Someone comes in and I don't really want to talk about it more, so I'll just say she also went out. We come out of the closet…_

The comment was enough to wake up every single one of the audience and draw a sound out of them. Stan groaned and smacked his hand against his forehead.

_Not like that! A real, solid… water closet? WC? Toilet! Right. Trying to be quick, we lift a garbage can upside down, get up to push the window open and then we go through. The window lead to this alley… I won't bother describing, because Butters already did that. I go first. Then Kyle pushes the bag to me, so nothing would break, and struggles out of the bathroom himself. He stumbles when he hits land, so I have to capture him before he falls over._

_I think that's the moment Butters first caught when he walked outdoors. Since, right after, I ask Stan if we made out. This will be good for you guys. Made out as not in kissing and such. Made out as in getting out of something. Stan says yeah and then we hear an announcement coming from the speakers that instructs us, in case we see a clown running around, to capture it and bring it to the closest security person. We start laughing because of probably the weirdest announcement we've ever heard and, because it's Kenny they're talking about, they would most likely just end up capturing a bloody, most definitely dead clown. Oh yeah, didn't we mention it? He was disguised as a clown. Don't look so surprised Butters. The speech he kept was a little too obvious. And Kenny's a whore, I think we've established as much._

_Anyway, I begin pulling Kyle with me, telling him that we should go to our place where there are games and something to drink, god damn it, because I was still thirsty. When we get home, my home, the first thing we do however is empty the bag we scored. We notice that, in there, there are tampons, sanitary towels, liter and a half -bottle of coke, cookies and boys shoes too little for both of us. Then we figure Kenny has gone absolutely mad. But we drink the coke and eat the cookies anyway. Kyle eventually takes the shoes home, planning to give them to Ike. The tampons were left at our place. I thought someone from the opposite sex in our household would find them useful, though after our bet, I guess Cartman gets half of them, right? Don't look so down. Sell them or something. Now, now, wash your mouth._

_Only later we find out that it wasn't the bag Kenny had stolen, but it was some middle aged woman's, who in turn had our bag. Apparently, we left the bag outside the toilet in the bathroom and the woman mistook it as her own. Kenny succeeded to retrieve the bag in a way that we reputedly don't want to hear. Kenny kept the bag to himself, because we were the ones who screwed up and because we clearly hadn't planned on leaving anything for Kenny from the woman's bag. Stan offered him tampons, but for some reason they didn't suffice…_

The crowd looked anticipatory. Stan crossed his arms and raised his brow expectantly, waiting for the first one to ask the question. Kyle looked thoughtful.

"So… you didn't make out?"

Pip's voice broke down his wait and Stan opened his mouth to retort, but then he noticed Damien next to the British with flaming eyes. His jaw dropped and he halted in mid-motion.

"No, we did not. And if someone still has some evidence to prove that wrong, please, do present it now so we can instantly crush it."

Kyle covered, waving a hand in front of Stan's face. Stan snapped out of it, blinking and shaking his head. A hand was raised among the youngsters. Kyle rolled his eyes and nodded towards it.

"Was Kenny really the clown?" he nodded again, "Did Kenny really call me beautiful?"

Kyle would have wanted to say "obviously", but Butters didn't seem to address him anymore. His eyes were directed at someone else.

"Uh… yeah? I… did?"

Kenny smiled awkwardly and looked around himself. Butters kept staring at him blankly. He then sighed and pushed people over to make his way to Kenny.

"I guess there's only one thing I can do…"

The slightly older blond shut his eyes on a reflex as Butters stopped right in front of him. When Kenny felt something on his neck, he opened them again.

"Butters?" he blinked, "Butters, what the hell? What are you doing? … Actually, why are you carrying this thing around in the first place?"

Butters turned around and switched his gaze from Kenny to Stan and Kyle on the bench, maintaining the good hold he was having on the leash with Kenny on the end of.

"Because. You said you couldn't promise staying put in one place. Well, I'm making sure you will for you. If you behave like a good boy till next Saturday, I will give you a treat. If you know what I mean."

Kenny ogled at the boy before him, dumbstruck. He felt someone tugging the hem of his shirt, but he didn't pay any further attention.

"Come one, Kenny, let's go. That's just embarrassing. You don't want to be Butters' bitch, that's just low. You can easily take that off."

Kenny made a slow movement with his head that implied disagreement to Cartman's suggestion. His eyes never left their target.

"No… That's… That's pretty hot actually…"

Now Cartman looked dumbstruck and all the way back on the stage, Stan started laughing. The eyes of the audience turned towards him. Kyle grinned and spoke up.

"Come on, let's get out of here, everyone. There are no more mysteries left to solve."

After considering it for almost three whole seconds, there seemed to be no one who didn't concur. Kyle hopped happily down from the bench, turning towards Stan.

"Finally over!"

Stan climbed down more cautiously and swept his pants as if they were dusty. He then raised his head and grinned at his friend.

"I think that'll keep them in order for a couple more weeks."

Kyle flinched, like he had just received an actual punch, but recovered soon enough. He glanced at the crowd preparing to leave.

"So what do we do now? Got any ideas?"

With his expression turning into a more serious one, Stan eyed him dubiously. Kyle noticed it and watched back at the other, though displaying curiosity instead.

"Actually… I was thinking…" he kept a pause to add drama, "Do you want to make out?"

Kyle halted. Stared. And then practically jumped on Stan, firmly pressing their lips together. Stan stumbled and fell on the ground, but it only stopped them for a little while. Kyle straddled the boy under him and continued to kiss him ferociously. Hardly a half a minute later, he had to pull out for breath. Breath, and the fact that he truly had something to say.

"You have no idea how many times I've been told today about you and me making out and not once got to actually do it."

Stan laughed, then took him by surprise by flipping their positions over and merging their mouths together, easily sliding his tongue inside, not that Kyle minded it at all. Both of them failed to notice that their audience had actually yet to leave and were staring at them wide-eyed. Before of course starting to cheer. Token rolled his eyes and turned to Clyde.

"All that trouble for nothing. They go through so much trouble to prove everyone they didn't make out, and then they make out. Are we seriously the only guys in our class not gay?"

Clyde shrugged and turned to face him. Someone, he didn't recognize who, bumped into him, making him crash into Token. He winced.

"I think Kevin Stoley might be straight."

Token looked back at him and at that moment, their eyes locked. For a lingering moment, they just kept staring at each other. Until Token also got bumped into and he awakened.

"No way, man, no way! I'm not getting gay with you!"

He jumped slightly away from Clyde, who frowned and shot daggers at him. A slight blush graced the latter boy's cheeks.

"Jesus, Token, that's what you were thinking about? I was thinking about lesbian mud wrestling."

Token shook his head and decided it was better not to question him, because he certainly did not want to hear an explanation as to why he was thinking that while looking at Token. Instead…

"Let's go find Craig."

The brunettes eyes lit up and he nodded. Both he and Token turned on their heels, only to be greeted by an endless mass of people, bigger than it had been before.

"Yeah, let's go find Craig", Clyde licked his lips absentmindedly, "Though we have to make out first."

* * *

The next part will be about Clyde and Token going through the same thing! Nah, I'm just kidding (or am I? ___) Haha, yes, you saw it coming ;D There was absolutely no way Stan and Kyle could remain straight through the whole fic with the topic in question. Anyways, thank you very much for those few comments, it makes me glad to know that someone was reading this :3 As of now this fanfiction is complete!


End file.
